Me enamoré de mi sirvienta
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: A sus 14 años, Adrien Agreste lo tiene todo: juventud, dinero, es un exitoso Idol, y además modelo; pero tiene un problema. Su padre lo ha comprometido con una chica llamada Lila y él sólo ama a su sirvienta, Marinette Dupain. ¿Qué saldrá de todo esto? [Fic para el reto "Navidad sin Navidad" del grupo de Facebook "Miraculous Fanfictions"]


_[One-shot]_

* * *

 **Me enamoré de mi sirvienta**

* * *

—Marinette D. C. & A. Adrien—

A sus 14 años, Adrien Agreste lo tiene todo: juventud, dinero, es un exitoso Idol, y además modelo; pero tiene un problema. Su padre lo ha comprometido con una chica llamada Lila y él sólo ama a su sirvienta, Marinette Dupain. ¿Qué saldrá de todo esto?

 **D** isclaimer:

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir © Thomas Astruc.

 _Me enamoré de mi sirvienta_ © Adilay Fanficker.

 **D** isclaimer oficial del concurso:

 _Esta historia es de mi autoría, pero Miraculous Ladybug y los personajes pertenecen a Disney, Zag Toons, y asociados. Esta historia participa del reto: #LaNavidadSinNavidad de #MiraculousFanfictions._

 **A** dvertencias: Lenguaje fuerte. | Dentro de lo que cabe: Apto para todo público.

 **N** otas:

Siendo honesta es el fic más difícil que he hecho. No solo porque el número de palabras es considerablemente menor al que suelo usar en mis one-shot's sino porque además se interponía el reto de hacer un **fic cliché**.

O sea yo toda mi vida como ficker he evitado el cliché como si fuese la gripa pero en esta ocasión tuve que profanar mi creatividad (ay qué dramática soy), y hacer… esto. Wow, creo que voy a tener que publicar todos mis _Frankenstein's_ que tuve que desechar también jajaja.

No sé qué tan bueno (o malo) resulte ser el fic al final pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

Advierto desde ya que tengo un humor bastante infantil por lo que espero me disculpen.

También debo decir que no conozco a las escritoras del fandom contra quienes compito pero estoy segura que no será un concurso fácil. Me siento muy nerviosa porque como dije, el cliché no es mi área.

En fin. ¡Les deseo suerte a todas y que el fic más cliché gane!

* * *

 **N** úmero de palabras: 2,998.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

―¡Joven Adrien, no! ―Marinette puso ambas manos sobre su pecho―. No podemos seguir así, su padre va a enloquecer si se entera de lo nuestro.

Incapaz de dejar ir a la única chica que ha amado en toda su vida, Adrien Agreste, el vocalista principal de su grupo pop _Miraculous_ , tomó la muñeca de Marinette Dupain impidiéndole marcharse. Tan suave y delicada, Adrien se dijo a sí mismo que la protegería por siempre.

―Mi padre ha cruzado la línea ―se quejó entre dientes―. Esta noche vendrá esa chica; ¿la recuerdas?

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Cuando llegó a Francia y entró a la mansión Agreste lo único que Lila hizo fue poner en aprietos a Marinette. Desde ponerle el pie durante la cena (o cualquier otra comida) para que la chica tropezara, tirara todo lo que estuviese llevando en manos y como consecuencia recibiera severos regaños por parte del inclemente Gabriel Agreste por su _torpeza_. Hasta amenazarla sin recato cada vez que la encontraba por los pasillos, jurando hacerle la vida imposible por ser _amiga_ de Adrien.

Lila era una bruja grande que Adrien no planeaba soportar de por vida.

 _»Ya he hecho el compromiso, Adrien. Y porque soy tu padre, harás lo que yo te diga._

Al diablo con el hecho de que Adrien tuviese apenas 14 años y la tal Lila 17, al diablo con el hecho de que Adrien no desease vivir junto a ella y sólo la soportase por educación. Al diablo con todo porque para Gabriel Agreste lo único que importaba era quedar bien con sus socios.

 _»Cuando madures y comprendas cómo es el mundo real, me agradecerás que hayamos hecho esta inversión_.

Sí claro, así funcionaban los negocios; el mundo de los adultos. Después de todo, la propia boda de sus progenitores había sido lo mismo. Adrien lo sabía porque Gabriel no dejaba de recordárselo.

―Marinette, nos conocemos desde niños; sé que tú eres la chica ideal para mí. No quiero separarme nunca de tu lado. Moriré si mi padre me obliga a casarme ―rogó viéndola a los ojos, encontrando en ellos una curiosa paz interior―. Además, eres una prodigiosa diseñadora. Si tan solo mi padre viese tus fantásticos diseños, te contrataría sin pensárselo.

―¡No! ―Marinette se echó para atrás convencida de que no era así―. Tu padre me echaría si le mostrase algo. No soy buena, Adrien. Ni siquiera he cursado el preescolar, ¡no sé nada de moda!

―Pero yo sí ―insistió Adrien tomándole el rostro para juntar su nariz a la de ella―. Y te aseguro que son increíbles.

Marinette quiso creer en las palabras del niño que había crecido junto con ella. Había estado tan sola desde que sus padres tuvieron un terrible accidente de auto, el cual se llevó de la vida al señor Dupain, la madre de la chica no tuvo más remedio que pedir asilo a su jefe para que le permitiera a Marinette trabajar junto con ella a cambio de un aumento en el salario. De eso ya hace diez años.

Era una prisionera y ni siquiera lo sabía. Pero adentro de toda esa oscuridad lo conoció a él. Adrien Agreste, quien lleno de lujos, estaba encerrado igual que ella.

A escondidas, los niños empezaron a jugar juntos en la habitación de él cada vez que podían. Se contaban secretos curiosos como que a Adrien no le gustaba el café caliente sino frío y Marinette tenía la increíble afición por el dibujo.

Él hace dos años le regaló un cuaderno, un equipo de colores y lápices de la mejor marca y baúl donde ella pudiese guardarlo todo sin temor a que alguien lo abriese y se encontrase con sus tesoros.

Apenas dos semanas antes de que Gabriel Agreste decidiera poner al tanto a su hijo del compromiso que hizo en Italia con sus socios, Adrien se había llenado de valor y le había confesado a Marinette que ella era la chica por la que se desvelaba. A la que le escribía la mayor parte de sus exitosas canciones. Y que su más grande sueño era casarse con ella.

Esa noche, Marinette por poco tiró la bandeja de plata con la cena al oír al señor Agreste.

 _»Muy pronto, tu prometida llegará para instalarse en la mansión. Será mejor que seas educado, ¿me oyes Adrien?_

Pero Adrien no lo oía a él sino veía atrás de su padre como Marinette lo observaba de vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos. Se resistió lo más que pudo, incluso trató de dialogar con su padre, pero él fue contundente en su decisión.

Adrien se casaría en dos semanas quisiera o no.

Desde entonces ambos jóvenes se veían a escondidas pues la secretaria y mano derecha de Gabriel, Natalie, vigilaba constantemente a Adrien. Motivo por el cual ahora estaban ocultos en el ático hablando en voz baja; sin zapatos (pues hacían ruido) y con sus corazones latiendo al mil.

Frente a frente.

―Es mejor que te deje ir, Adrien.

―¿Qué? ―Adrien se quedó sin habla

―Tú… tienes que pensar en tu padre, en lo que es mejor para ustedes ―sollozó adolorida.

―¡No! ―Espetó―. ¡Primero muerto antes que dejarte ir, ¿me oyes?!

Trataron de hablar, de calmarse y separarse, pero eso no pudo ser llevado a cabo del todo bien pues Natalie logró oír a Adrien. Más no intervino. Se quedó ahí oyéndolo todo. Para cuando Marinette logró huir hecha un mar de lágrimas y Adrien hubiese terminado de golpear con sus puños el suelo, bajando también, la cena ya estaba servida con su padre esperándolo.

―Adrien ―habló su padre con altura.

―¿Sí?

―No he podido evitar notar que estás decaído. ¿Hay algo que te moleste, hijo?

«No sé, dímelo tú» se tragó esa respuesta apretando el tenedor―. ¿Qué puede molestarme, padre?

―No sé. Quizás el hecho de que sigues sin entender tu posición y todo lo que eso conlleva.

Alzó la mano chasqueando los dedos. Algunas guaruras de su padre entraron empujando a Marinette y a su madre, ambas lloraban con maletas en sus manos. Natalie por su lado entró al final.

―Señor, ya todo está listo.

―Bien.

―¡Marinette! ―Adrien iba a levantarse de la mesa para ir por ella pero su padre le gritó.

―¡Ni se te ocurra moverte de tu lugar! ―El joven no pudo evitar obedecer a su progenitor―. ¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando te empeñas en desobedecerme!

Natalie se acercó a ambos, padre e hijo, sacando del bolso de su saco un collar que Adrien reconoció bien; era de su fallecida madre. Y era sumamente costoso.

―Se encontró esto en las pertenencias de Marinette Dupain en un viejo baúl que tuvimos que registrar.

―No es cierto ―la chica tambaleó su voz completamente pálida―. Adrien ―lo vio esperando que le creyera, pero el chico sólo veía el collar―. ¡Adrien yo no lo tomé!

―¡Debe haber alguna explicación! ―Decía la señora Dupain―. ¡Mi hija no es una ladrona!

―Junto al collar ―continuó Natalie―, había un cuaderno muy lindo que tiene las características exactas que la señorita Lila afirma haber perdido en su última visita. Además de que había lápices y colores que definitivamente no encuentras en una papelería común.

Marinette y su madre lloraban mucho. Gabriel por su lado las ignoró tomando el collar de su esposa entre sus manos.

―¿Ahora entiendes por qué te digo que Lila es la chica que tú necesitas?

Se giró hacia ambas mujeres Dupain viéndolas con desagrado.

―Voy a ser compasivo con ustedes por sus años de servicio confiando en que no han tomado nada más. No llamaré a la policía, pero de hoy en adelante quiero sus repugnantes presencias lejos de mi propiedad ―miró a Marinette con enfado―, y lejos de mi hijo.

―¡No! ¡Adrien, Adrien! ―Marinette lloraba ante la injusticia. Pero él no la miró; no confiaba en ella―. ¡Yo no lo hice! ¡Lo juro! ¡Yo no lo robé!

Con lujo de violencia, ambas fueron echadas a la calle con las pocas pertenencias que les habían dejado acumular. Al ser arrojadas al piso, Marinette se lastimó ambas rodillas y su madre se torció un tobillo.

Por si fuese poco ya era de noche y estaba lloviendo a cántaros.

―No es nada personal ―dijo Natalie con fuerza para ser escuchada; siendo cubierta por una sombrilla por otro sirviente―. Pero seguro entenderán que si vuelven a ser vistas por los alrededores de la mansión se hará una llamada rápida a la policía para que las arreste por ladronas.

―¡Ni mi hija ni yo somos ladronas y tú lo sabes! ―Insistió la señora Dupain acercándose a la reja que la separaba de Natalie―. ¡¿Por qué están haciéndonos esto?! ¡Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por esta familia!

―¡Sólo hacías tu trabajo! ¡Te hemos pagado bien así que no te vanaglories! ¡Sigues siendo sólo un simple gato callejero que el señor tuvo la generosidad de acoger junto con su cría! ―Pausó antes de agregar―. En cuanto a los motivos. Qué te lo explique tu hija. Lo que ella se robó, es mucho más valioso para el señor que ese hermoso collar. Considérate afortunada, Sabine. Él fue generoso al no encerrarlas ―las miró despectivamente―. Ahora lárguense.

Ante el retumbar de un rayo, Sabine Dupain cojeó hasta con su hija ayudándola a levantarse.

―Tranquila hija mía, saldremos de esto.

―¡Mamá! ―Marinette lloró aferrándose a su madre. La mujer la arropó pensando en qué pudo haber sido lo que Marinette _robó_ para ser echadas así.

―Vamos… es hora de irnos.

…

―¿Inspirado? ―Preguntó Plagg a Adrien cuando lo vio escribir y escribir.

Todos los miembros del grupo _Miraculous_ , estaban en el estudio que los patrocinaba. Habían sido llamados para ensañar la canción que estrenarían la noche de mañana e iba a servir de apertura para una nueva banda de C-Pop femenil que hacía una gira.

―Sí, así que déjame en paz.

―Vale, vale, genio creativo. Inspírate. ¡Haz tu magia!

El chico de 17 años de cabello negro, rasgos gatunos y ojos verdes, sonrió divertido ante el estrés que parecía torturar a Adrien. El muchacho siempre había sido el escritor de todos los éxitos que los habían llevado a la fama, pero curiosamente desde hace un año, Adrien parecía tener problemas con su _musa_.

―¿Puedo leer?

―No, lárgate.

―Qué humor, ya cásate. ¡Oh, espera! Ya estás casado, ¿qué? ¿Hay problemas en el paraíso?

―¿De qué paraíso hablas? ―Irritado, Adrien borró varias letras del papel para intentar pensar en otras que quedasen mejor.

―Oh vamos, no me digas que esos noventa, sesenta, noventa no te dan la inspiración que necesitas.

―Pues no me la dan cuando esos noventa, sesenta, noventa tienen una voz chillona y mandona que taladra mi cabeza todas las noches.

Negando con la cabeza y alejándose un poco, Plagg se fue con Nino, apodado Carapice. Seguido de él están Nathanaël (Vulpino), Kim que seguía llevando su nombre de pila y Luka (Snake Noir). Adrien era llamado Chat Noir, pero a diferencia de lo que muchos pudiesen pensar, no había rivalidad entre ambos. Todos eran amigos que se respetaban y apreciaban.

Y todos ahí compadecían a Adrien por su farsa de matrimonio.

―Te ves feliz ―musitó Plagg a Luka quien estaba entretenido en su teléfono.

―Lo estoy, mañana presiento que será un gran día.

―No lo será mientras Adrien siga así ―señaló Nino al rubio que se rascaba la cabeza haciendo bola el papel―. El pobre parece estar a punto de explotar.

―Qué resista un poco más ―musitó Luka―. Qué buen amigo soy.

Plagg y Nino se vieron las caras sin comprender a qué se refería Luka. Pero ya se imaginaban que viviendo de él no sería nada malo. Realmente era un buen amigo.

…

El grupo de C-Pop llamado Lucky Charms esperaba en su camerino mientras oían a los Miraculous enloqueciendo a los parisinos para ellas. Era su primer concierto en el país por lo que una chica en especial estaba muriéndose de la tensión.

―Volveré a verlo ―repetía varias veces yendo de un lado a otro.

―Tranquila Marinette ―la apoyó su amiga Alya―. Estoy segura que no te reconocerá.

―¿Y cómo lo sabes? ―Se asustó.

―Dhaa~ ―Chloé intervino―. Porque usaremos antifaces, tonta.

―¡No me molestes! ¡Ya estoy demasiado estresada!

Un nuevo pleito entre _Ladybug_ y _Queen Bee_ se desató otra vez por lo que fue turno de _Rena Rouge_ intervenir. Por otro lado, Tikki usando su nombre de pila, Juleka, apodada _Miss Papillon_ y Sabine, _Duchesse Alouette_ , veían desde lo lejos con una sonrisa.

―¡Lucky Charms! ―Llamó un técnico desde afuera―. ¡Es su turno, tienen dos minutos!

Marinette se acomodó el antifaz rojo con puntos negros mientras sus amigas hacían lo mismo. Las seis jóvenes (a excepción de Tikki) eran de descendencias mezcladas, la única conexión, China.

Cuando su madre y ella fueron desterradas de la mansión Agreste, el hermano de Sabine las logró contactar y trasladar a China donde ambas pudieron vivir. Ahí, Marinette conoció a Chloé quien era hija del dueño del restaurante donde su tío trabajaba. No se llevaron bien al principio pero gracias a Tikki, Juleka, Alya y Sabrina, todas hijas de diversos magnates alrededor del mundo cuyos padres eran socios del señor Bourgeois, su relación pudo mejorar.

Y no sólo eso, descubrieron que juntas eran imparables en la música.

Chloé y Tikki escribían las canciones y se encargaban del sonido en general, Alya se encargaba de la coreografía, Juleka del maquillaje, Sabrina de las _relaciones públicas_ y Marinette del vestuario.

Lo que al principio inició como un pasatiempo las llevó al estrellato cuando hicieron su debut profesional hace medio año en el propio restaurante del señor Bourgeois captando la atención de un viejo cazador de talentos chino llamado Fu.

Sabine y su hermano estaban orgullosos de Marinette, tanto que la apoyaron en todo lo que estuvo en sus manos. Ahora las chicas estaban de gira y su segunda parada era Paris. Donde tenían varios fans según el señor Fu. Cuando Marinette supo que los _Miraculous_ iban a abrir el concierto para ellas, la chica por poco tuvo un ataque al corazón. Desde que salió de la mansión Agreste a patadas, ella trató de olvidarlo aunque no pudo hacerlo bien. Incluso trató de odiarlo pero fue imposible. Lo amaba con intensidad.

Cuando los chicos empezaban a bajar del escenario. Marinette se sintió volar cuando Adrien la miró a los ojos deseándole suerte.

«¿Acaso no me reconociste?» Pensó desanimada, subiendo las escaleras al escenario donde tomaron sus posiciones.

…

Adrien y el resto del grupo se sentaron cerca del escenario viendo a las _Lucky Charms_ bailar y cantar. Saltando animadas y usando pasos coreografiados perfectos. Luciendo hermosas como estrellas, inalcanzables.

Siguiendo el ritmo, Nathanaël aplaudía con aprobación mientras Luka picoteaba a Nino y Plagg diciéndoles " _¡esa de allá es mi hermana, no se enamoren de ella, ¿oyeron?!_ ".

Por su lado Adrien había apagado su teléfono harto de los mensajes de su padre, Natalie y Lila. Los tres diciéndole lo mismo: dejar el grupo y empezar a ser parte de los _negocios familiares_. La música era lo suyo y jamás se lo quitarían.

Mirando a quien llamaban _Ladybug_ , Adrien arqueó una ceja cuando las seis chicas se quedaron paradas de pronto al terminar la primera canción. La iluminación bajó mientras los aficionados gritaban extasiados. Las seis se giraron de espaldas una al lado de la otra, cuando unos pequeños reflectores las iluminaron una a una, éstas se volteaban para quitarse las máscaras.

Dando así comienzo a una canción más lenta.

 _―Mis temores no me detendrán jamás_ ―se giró Alya.

― _Así como jamás dejaré de avanzar_ ―se volteó Chloé.

 _―Ven a mí y te enseñaré a volar_ ―Juleka sonrió.

 _―No temas, no te voy a traicionar_ ―Sabrina guiñó su ojo.

― _Porque eres lo que siempre yo he buscado_ ―Tikki hizo un tono alto animando a la audiencia.

 _―Amor mío, al fin te he encontrado_ ―Marinette trató de no ver a Adrien quien por poco se cayó de la silla al captar bien los finos rasgos de su vieja amiga.

 _―¡Mírame!_ ―Exclamaron todas al unísono con lluvias de papeles y humo de colores.

Adrien se levantó de golpe captando la atención de todos sus amigos y de algunos paparazis que lo vigilaban.

―¡¿A dónde vas?! ―Gritó Plagg, pero Adrien no oyó, sólo corrió hasta donde pudo subir a las escaleras.

Desde el escenario, Luka le hizo una señal a su hermana quien captó el mensaje dando vueltas como era su coreografía tocando a sus amigas para darles la información. Poco a poco ellas bajaron la intensidad de sus voces siendo Marinette la única en no entender qué estaba pasando.

O eso hasta que lo vio a él subiendo.

Incluso la música paró.

Él vestido de negro, luciendo tan apuesto como era posible; ella sintiéndose pequeña. Cohibida.

―Adrien ―susurró Marinette dispuesta a alejarse, pero él fue más rápido quien la atrapó de la muñeca.

El público en vez de alterarse por la falta de música, enloqueció cuando el micrófono de Marinette enfocó también la voz de Adrien, mejor conocido como Chat Noir, el cantante y modelo que a todas luces estaba atrapado en un matrimonio que lo dañaba.

―Creí que te había perdido.

Ella bajó la mirada.

―Me perdiste cuando creíste que era una ladrona.

―Y sigo pensándolo ―susurró acariciando la mejilla de ella, sintiéndose indigno―, porque te llevaste mi alma contigo.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Chloé Bourgeois empujó a Adrien de la espalda ocasionando que ilógicamente sus labios cayesen sobre los de Marinette.

El público se volvió loco.

Después de esa noche Adrien le pidió el divorcio a Lila pero como ella se negó el chico la demandó por maltrato doméstico y traumas a la moral lo que ocasionó que ella fuese encerrada y su matrimonio anulado.

Años después de mágico noviazgo basado en la confianza y el amor, Adrien se casó con Marinette y en la boda las cosas quedaron claras entre Gabriel y Sabine quienes de alguna manera estrecharon lazos fuertes de amistad.

Adrien y Marinette vivieron felices en la mansión Agreste con sus 4 hijos y 2 perros labradores desde entonces.

 **―FIN―**

* * *

 _Francamente hacer este fic fue difícil pero espero haberlo hecho bien. Hacer este tipo de tramas no es mi fuerte pero aclaro que me esforcé en lo que pude jajaja._

 _¡Gracias por dejarme participar en el reto!_

 _¡Saludos y gracias nuevamente por leer!_

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
